STALKER
by Yoshi Funf-kun
Summary: Aku terbangun di tengah kegelapan kamarku. Dengan sosok gelap itu berdiri di dekat jendela. Menggenggam sebuah pisau. ONE .CRIME.WARNING INSIDE. SasuSaku maybe? RnR?
Waktu itu hanya karena mendengar suara raungan sirine aku berlari menuruni tangga, dan berlari keluar rumah untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Sekonyong-konyong para tetangga melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Berkumpul atas nama rasa penasaran di suatu titik.

Padahal waktu itu tengah malam. Setidaknya begitulah anggapanku. Aku memang tidak sempat melihat jam. Karena begitu mendengar suara sirine itu aku lekas melompat dari tempat tidurku. Novel yang sedang asyik kubaca saja sampai kulempar entah kemana.

Aku tidak begitu tahu detailnya. Waktu itu yang kulihat dari balik kerumunan tetangga hanyalah, seseorang dibawa menggunakan tandu dan dimasukan ke dalam ambulan yang sirine merahnya terus berputar tak henti-hentinya.

'Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu dengan keluarga Aburame,' begitulah pikirku saat itu.

Benar saja. Memang terjadi sesuatu. Ayah dari Aburame Shino, sekaligus pemiliki apartemen kecil yang kusewa ini, tewas tertikam pisau.

Dan sejak saat itu, aku mulai mengalami malam aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **STALKER**

 **Yoshi Funf-kun**

 **Inspirated by Creepypasta story**

 **All Naruto's character is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **CRIME - ANGST**

 **WARNING: Typo(s), OOC, AU**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Enjoying well with listening this music: _Heroine - Sleeping With Sirens_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"…ra… ra… Sakura!"

Ah! Dengan kedipan cepat aku kembali dari rengkuhan alam bawah sadarku.

"Ino?" kernyitku.

"Kamu melamun apa sih?" Ino Yamanaka, dia menghela nafas sembari meletakan pantatnya di bangku cafeteria.

"Ah… tidak…," aku sedikit memijat keningku.

"Serius deh. Ada apa denganmu? Tuh lihat kantung matamu makin besar! Kau mau jadi panda?" Pijatanku semakin dalam begitu mendengar omelannya.

"Ayolah Ino. Ini masih pagi," gerutuku.

"Yap benar! Ini pagi! Dan kutebak kau tidak tidur hingga pagi!" Dia masih melanjutkannya.

Ini tidak bisa kulanjutkan. Cukup menghela nafas dan menatapnya tanpa minat. Dan dia akan berhenti menggangguku.

"Omong-omong Sakura, kau sudah temukan bahan untuk Tesis?" Lihatlah, dia memulai topik baru.

"Belum. Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan tugas dari Dokter Hatake." Dan kujawab apa adanya.

"Tuh kan! Kau itu kenapa sih? Tugas banyak yang mengambang! Kau mau menjadi mahasiswa abadi? Sekarang katakana padaku Haruno Sakura! A-da-a-pa-de-ngan-mu?"

"Jangan mengeja seperti itu Ino. Astaga. Semua pertanyaanmu bahkan selalu berakhir dengan hal yang sama." –Dan aku juga lelah berusaha mengakhiri pembicaraan denganmu yang cerewet.

"Kau katakan padaku apa yang terjadi, aku akan berhenti menganggu hidupmu," dia tersenyum bahkan dengan semua deretan giginya itu ia tunjukan padaku.

"Ini bukan negosiasi. Ino." Aku menegaskan.

"Ayolaaaaah—" dia terus meracau.

Karena menceritakan padamu pun tidak akan merubah apapun. Sudah kuduga, mungkin aku harus segera melaporkan kejadian ini pada petugas kepolisian.

Hanya tumpukan tugas tidak akan sampai membuatku jatuh depresi.

Apa mungkin aku kurang iodium sehingga membuatku berhalusinasi aneh-aneh?

Tidak. Mana mungkin itu imajinasi.

Bahkan walaupun aku seorang maniak novel fantasi, aku tidak akan segila itu berhayal sesuatu yang berbahaya.

Ini semua terasa sangat nyata jika dibandingkan dengan hayalan.

.

.

.

Makan malam hari ini, aku sengaja menambahkan lebih banyak garam pada telur dadarku. Dan oleh karena itu aku harus menghabiskan beberapa gelas air mineral untuk menghilangkan rasa aneh pada lidahku.

Sejak saat itu, beberapa penghuni apartemen kecil milik Aburame ini satu-per-satu pergi pindah. Tentu saja, dengan alasan ketakutan menjadi korban selanjutnya.

Pembunuhan. Begitulah bisik-bisik yang kudengar dari ibu-ibu yang suka membicarakan sesuatu dari pagi hingga jam makan malam.

Tentu saja, aku juga beranggapan seperti itu. Rasanya merinding juga setiap mengingat-ingat kejadian itu

Tetapi apa yang kualami setiap malam sejak saat itu lebih dari perasaan bergidik. Tetapi rasa ngeri yang mampu mencekik leherku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Memejamkan sejenak mataku untuk membershikan bayangan-bayangan mengerikan di dalam kepalaku. Membuka kembali mataku dan menemukan kopi yang kuminum masih ada setengah gelas. Dengan beberapa tegukan besar akhirnya aku menghabiskan kopi-sebelum-tidur-ku.

Beberapa detik saat aku hendak menuju kamar tidurku, pandanganku beradu dengan sebilah mata pisau yang kuletakan di rak pisau. Sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya aku meraih benda bergagang gelap itu. Dan membawanya ke kamarku.

Untuk sementara, aku akan meletakannya di laci. Ini akan menjadi perlindungan terakhirku. Aku harus bergerak secepat mungkin saat itu.

Karena malam ini, aku akan mengakhiri semua ini.

Aku akan mengakhiri terka-menerka dalam pikiranku sendiri.

Aku akan membuktikan. Semua ini, hayalanku yang ketakutan karena kasus pembunuhan Tuan Aburame atau bukan.

Sudah keterlaluan. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Aku akan berjaga semalaman lagi bila perlu.

Kali ini… pasti…

.

.

.

!?

Mataku terbuka di tengah kegelapan.

Terjadi lagi.

Aku tertidur tanpa sadar. Dan kamarku menjadi gelap. Padahal seingatku aku tidak mematikan lampu sama sekali.

Segera kuarahkan kepalaku ke arah jendela kamarku. Dan semua teror ini akan berujung pada…

… sosok dalam kegelapan kamarku. Bayangan jenjang manusia dalam kegelapan. Dengan sebuah mata pisau yang menyala dalam kegelapan kamarku.

Mataku membulat sempurna. Nafasku tercekat. Detak jantungku meningkat dengan cepat. Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhku seketika.

"A…kk…h… t…" lidahku pun kelu. Tidak ada satu kalimat pun yang bisa kuucapkan.

—Tolong!

—Tolong! Siapapun tolong aku!

Seluruh tubuhku seakan mati rasa.

Aku bisa mendengarnya. Bayangan itu melangkah di atas lantai kamarku. Mendekat ke arahku.

Bernafas pun aku sangat kesusahan.

Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun.

Tanpa ada jeda lagi, bayangan itu telah berdiri di samping tempat tidurku.

Terlalu gelap.

Sosok itu terlihat membungkuk. Mendekatkan kepalanya di samping wajahku.

 ** _"Kau… manis saat tertidur…"_**

!?

Lemas. Aku begitu shock.

Bahkan aku hanya menatap kosong sosok bayangan manusia yang baru saja berlari keluar dari jendela kamarku.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya. Sosok itu, bayangan itu, bukanlah imajinasiku semata.

Kemarin terlalu nyata untuk di sebut sebagai halusinasi ketakutanku.

Bahkan sampai sekarang, masih teriang-iang di kepalaku bagaimana suara mengerinkan itu berbisik di telingaku.

Mataku terasa panas. Aku tidak bisa lagi. Aku takut. Bahkan walaupun aku sudah menyiapkan pisau di laciku, aku sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kemarin malam.

"Saku—"

"Hei kau kenapa Sakura!? Hei hei!" Yamanaka Ino mencengkram kedua bahuku. Menatapku dengan sangat khawatir.

"Sakura kenapa kau menangis!?" Dia mulai menggoncang bahuku. Meminta jawaban saat itu juga dariku.

"I-Ino…" mengucapkan nama temanku sendiripun, suaraku terdengar gemetar.

Di tengah isakanku, aku menceritakan semuanya.

.

.

.

Di sinilah aku sekarang. Bersama sahabat pirangku. Memeluk erat mantelku.

Aku bukan gadis lemah mental. Tapi malam-malam gila yang selalu kualami selalu membuatku paranoid. Apalagi setelah kejadian kemarin malam yang lebih dari gila.

Suara sebuah pintu terbuka. Seseorang memasuki ruangan. Seketika aku menatap seseorang itu dengan tatapan tajam, dan curiga. Seorang opsir dengan kernyitan di dahinya. Aku tahu dan sepenuhnya sadar, dia mungkin sudah menganggapku gila sekarang.

"Uzumaki Naruto," opsir berambut pirang jabrik itu menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabatan dengan Ino.

"Yamanaka Ino," Ino menyambut uluran tangan opsir itu.

"Jadi, anda bersikeras mengatakan ini kasus berat dan memaksa perlindungan?" Opsir bermata biru itu langsung bertanya ke point utama kedatangan kami.

Tentu saja. Dengan Ino yang ngotot dan para polisi yang melihat keadaanku, mereka pasti akan percaya bahwa sesuatu yang mengerikan benar-benar terjadi terhadap kami.

"Benar. Sahabat saya ini, Haruno Sakura dikuntit seseorang," Ino menunjukku.

"Oh, dikuntit."

Sialan. Apa-apaan tanggapan opsir ini!? Dari nadanya saja aku bisa mendengar nada bicaranya yang meremehkan itu.

"Ini bukan seperti 'dikuntit' yang kau bayangkan kepala duren!" Sepertinya Ino juga menyadari itu, mulai meledak-ledak lagi.

"Tenang, nona. Baiklah bisa ceritakan padaku?" Opsir itu mengeluarkan sebuah notes kecil dari sakunya bersama sebuah pulpen.

Di luar terlalu bising.

"… Apa kantor polisi seberisik ini?"

Opsir itu terdiam. Aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan lain yang jelas-jelas tidak berhubungan dengan apa yang ditanyakannya.

"Ya begitulah. Beberapa petugas dan penjahat sering berlalu-lalang. Kita cukup sibuk."

Aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Maksud dari kalimat itu yang berarti 'tolong-buat-ini-cepat-jangan-buang-buang-waktu-kami-untuk-kasus-tidak-penting-anda.'

"Saya tinggal di apartemen Aburame."

Aku memulai ceritaku. Dengan kedua tanganku menggenggam erat celana jeansku.

Opsir itu sedikit melebarkan mata birunya. Mengetahui ke mana arah pembicaraanku.

"Sebenarnya saya sudah lama merasakan itu. Seperti sesuatu mengamati saya di saat saya tidur. Tapi saya tidak mau memikirkan itu dan memilih tidur. Hingga pembunuhan itu. Malam berikutnya, saya kembali merasakan sesuatu mengamati saya saat tidur. Ketakutan karena mengingat pembunuhan itu, saya akhirnya membuka mata. Dan menemukan sosok itu. Sosok ditengah kegelapan kamar saya. Berdiri di dekat jendela. Dengan sebuah pisau di tangannya."

"Sebentar nona, apa anda tidak berlebih—"

"Aku tidak berlebihan! Dan jangan tatap aku seperti aku ini orang tidak waras yang mengada-ada cerita! Kemarin malam, sosok gila itu berbisik padaku—!?—Dia! Dia di sini! Aku mendengar suaranya barusan!" Seketika ketakutan menggerogotiku. Kedua tangaku aku gunakan untuk menutupi kedua telingaku.

Kedua manusia pirang di depan dan sampingku beraksi terhadap gerakan tiba-tibaku.

Aku harus memastikan ini.

Dengan kaki gemetar luar biasa, aku memaksakan diri meninggalkan tempatku menuju pintu. Meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya dengan tubuh bersandar pada daun pintu. Sial. Aku terlalu takut hingga menjadi lemas.

Dan yang kulihat hanyalah beberapa opsir yang sedang sibuk mempertahankan kekuatan mereka untuk menggiring seseorang dengan borgol di tangannya yang diarahkan ke belakang.

"Wah, Sasori dan Sasuke. Sepertinya mereka berhasil menemukan pelaku pembunuhan Tuan Aburame."

"B-benarkah?" Aku menatap Opsir Naruto dengan seluruh wajahku penuh keringat.

"Benar. Karena setahuku mereka berdua yang mengurusi kasus itu." Opsir Naruto mengiyakan pertanyaanku.

Kembali kutatap kedua opsir dan tahanan itu yang sudah mulai berbelok di suatu sudut.

Benarkah?

Dia pelakunya?

Penguntitku?

Dan ini sudah berakhir?

Dia sudah ditangkap kan?

"Nah, nona Haruno, jika anda bermaksud mengatakan jika penguntit anda adalah orang yang sama dengan pembunuh Tuan Aburame, maka anda aman sekarang," opsir Naruto terlihat menuliskan sesuatu pada notes kecilnya.

.

.

.

Selesai sudah. Penguntit itu tidak akan muncul lagi malam ini.

Berkali-kali aku menghela nafas bersyukur. Mulai malam ini semuanya akan kembali tenang.

"Gyahahaha!"

Tidak sepenuhnya tenang sebenarnya. Sejak sepeninggal Tuan Aburame, gang kecil di belakang apartemen, di mana jendelaku terarah ke sana, geng-geng menggunakan tempat itu untuk tempat berkumpul mereka. Bahkan tadi pagi Nyonya Aburame menyiram pemabuk yang tertidur di sana dengan air cucian.

.

.

.

!?

Mataku kembali terbuka di tengah kegelapan.

Lagi!?

 _Krik… klik…_

Tidak ada rasa takut. Segera kuarahkan pandanganku ke sumber suara. Tidak lain adalah jendela kamarku.

Sebuah tangan terlihat terulur dan tengah mengotak-atik kunci jendelaku dengan batangan kawat.

Pencuri!?

Saat itu yang ada dikepalaku hanyalah, para pemabuk dan anggota geng-geng yang berniat mencuri di tempatku. Segera aku turun dari tempat tidurku. Meraih tongkat baseball yang tersandar di dinding. Dengan berani aku melongokkan kepalaku ke jendela. Untuk melihat sosok itu.

Entah menyadari kehadiranku atau apa, penguntit itu segera melompat turun dari pagar yang dipanjatinya.

Aku dengan cekatan dan berniat mengejar si pelaku membuka jendela kamarku.

Namun sesaat aku selesai membuka jendelaku lebar-lebarku dan bersiap-siap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat ke arah pagar belakang, aku melihat bagaimana penguntit itu berpapasan dengan salah satu pemabuk dan menerjang pemabuk itu. Yang kutahu, penguntit itu kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkan pemabuk itu terkapar di tengah jalan. Dengan pisau tertancap di tubuhnya.

Aku menutup mulutku menahan shock.

Tubuhku menjadi lemas tiba-tiba. Beringsut turun di dekat jendela kamarku.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, polisi mendatangi TKP atas laporanku.

Tubuhku gemetar luar biasa di dalam ruangan yang sama seperti ruangan yang beberapa hari lalu kukunjungi bersama Ino.

Penguntit tadi… dia berniat melakukan sesuatu padaku… namun tertangkap basah olehku dan kabur… namun sekali lagi tertangkap basah oleh seorang pria tua mabuk… dan penguntit itu membunuh pemabuk itu.

Aku mencengkram erat selimut yang kulilitkan pada kepalaku. Opsir Naruto yang memberikannya padaku tadi.

Begitu mendengar suara pintu terbuka, aku kembali menatap siapapun yang muncul dari balik pintu itu bagai hewan malang ketakutan.

Opsir itu meletakan kursi dihadapanku. Duduk di sana dengan tatapan sangat serius.

"Pisau yang digunakan untuk menusuk korban tadi…. Adalah senjata pembunuh yang selama ini kita cari-cari. Dari sana ada jejak darah Tuan Aburame. Korban sebelumnya."

"!?" Tubuhku menegang seketika.

Pencuri tadi…

Terdengar ketukan dari pintu.

"Sebentar." Setelah mengucapkan permisi, Opsir Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkanku untuk membuka pintu.

"Oh? Sasuke? Sasori pasti sedang di TKP ya? Kalau begitu kuserahkan dia padamu. Dia saksi yang rapuh dan sepertinya mentalnya tergoncang. Jangan berlebihan ya."

Aku mendengar suara opsir Naruto sayup-sayup dianatara keramaian yang ada.

Kurapatkan selimut yang hampir menutupi wajahku. Genggamanku masih gemetar.

Menatap awas kemanapun aku bisa.

Hingga pintu itu kembali terbuka.

Memunculkan seorang opsir dengan seragamnya yang rapi. Rambut ravennya menutupi sebagaian wajahnya. Berjalan ke arahku.

Tangan opsir itu meraih salah satu pundakku. Mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah samping wajahku.

 **" _Maaf… sudah membuatmu melihat tadi… tapi kuakui kau lebih manis saat bangun daripada saat kau tertidur."_**

"!?"

 **-FIN-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Padahal besok UAS loh. Saya malah buat Fic creepy kek gini. Adoh.

Ah sudahlah...

Dapet feelnya nggak? /nggak

Ah ya, jangan lupa kalau tidur kunci jendela yang rapat.

Lalu, coba menoleh ke belakang. Ada siapa di sana?

 _ **At least, mind to review?**_

 _ **Sign**_

 **Yoshi Funf-kun**


End file.
